


Beauty Sleep

by LanxBorealis



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat being a terrible person, Canon-Typical Violence, Cartoon Physics, Coffee, Comedy, Dark Humor, Demencia being a lil shit, Gen, I seriously have no idea what to freaking tag this, Short One Shot, is he even a person?, kinda i guess idk, poor Dr. Flug, who knows man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: Demencia decides the middle of the night is the perfect time to practice her guitar and Dr. Flug rushes to stop her before she wakes Black Hat.





	Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything for Villainous and I honestly have no idea how good this actually is. I kinda let it sit on my computer for weeks. Ah well.

When Dr. Flug looked down at his hands and saw four hands each holding one wire instead of two, he flinched back, and nearly fell out of his seat. 

A small grunt of pain rang in his head as he caught himself on the edge of his work table. Blinking rapidly to try and brandish the lethargic fog clouding his mind, he pressed a hand against his goggles, rubbing circles into the glass. They didn’t need to be cleared up, but the simple action somehow help work the tension out of his shoulders. 

Dr. Flug turned to check the time. It was almost three in the morning, and he wasn’t even  _ close  _ to being done with his newest invention. 

Oh joy. 

Dr. Flug flinched at the mere  _ thought  _ of not being able to complete what he was working on, and a shiver jolted his body, making his skin prickle and a fresh, icy wave of anxiety to swamp his stomach. 

With a small cry, he fell to his knees to scoop up the lost wires he had dropped. Every time he pinched one up in his fingers, his shaking hands jerked, and he’d drop it again. 

“Oh, come on!” Dr. Flug hissed to himself. Finally picking up all the wires, he mindlessly tossed them onto the table, and went to stand up. 

Another hiss of pain escaped him as he struck his shoulder against the edge of the table. 

“God-!” Dr. Flug shook his head, breathing in and out deeply. He pressed his hands against the edge of the table, leaning forward heavily.

His shoulder throbbed and despite the pain, his body hung heavy with exhaustion, and his mind began clouding with heavy fog that nearly sealed his eyes shut good for the night. 

Shaking his head violently from side to side, Dr. Flug went back to rubbing at his goggles. “I- I can’t work like this,” he whimpered to the fluorescent, dead lab around him. 

Though curling up under his desk for the night was more tempting than Dr. Flug thought possible, the mere thought of Black Hat and what he’d  _ do  _ if he didn’t finish propelled Dr. Flug from his desk and across the lab toward where his own true love awaited: the coffee machine. 

As Dr. Flug waited for the brew to be complete, he continued to rub at his goggles, fighting back each and every yawn that threatened to shake his body, and shifted tired foot to tired foot. 

After he got at least a  _ little  _ caffeine in his system, everything would be okay and work out. Everything would be perfect, and he’d be able to finish what he was working on, and then he’d get sleep. Sweet, beautiful sleep. 

When the machine dinged, Dr. Flug jumped again, this time from excitement and determination more than anything. Filling up his favorite, albeit dirty, mug, Dr. Flug filled it to the very brim, not bothering trying to open any sugar packets or creamers with his shaking fingers. 

But before Dr. Flug could bring the scalding brew to his lips, a sudden shriek of a guitar riff ripped through the silence. 

Dr. Flug screeched, and he practically jumped a foot in the air. He flung his mug up into the air, and searing coffee splashed his front. His favorite mug bounced off his foot, then shattered on the floor. 

Dr. Flug cried out in pain, shaking his bruising foot as his skin burned with coffee. He wriggled out of his lab coat before practically ripping his shirt off his body. Dr. Flug hopped foot to foot, hissing and whimpering in pain. 

Running to the sink, Dr. Flug yanked the faucet, sending a forceful jet of water pouring down. The water was ice cold as Dr. Flug shoved his hands under the stream, and bruised his fingers as he tried to splash it across his chest. 

The cold water burned him just as the coffee did, rendering him to tears. Dr. Flug sunk to the ground, giving up to wait for the pain to ebb out. 

Through the ringing in Dr. Flug’s ears, he could hear in the distance the sound of a guitar still playing, not much quieter than before. 

Through the pain still stinging his skin, Dr. Flug’s wits rolled back around, and icy fear gripped him. 

Demencia was being loud. Demencia would wake up Black Hat. 

In reality, Dr. Flug knew he shouldn’t  _ really  _ worry about Black Hat waking up. After all, it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault!

However, above all else Dr. Flug knew about Black Hat… which was relatively little, he had to admit, Dr. Flug knew that when angered, Black Hat would turn to his favorite punching bag-  _ him.  _

Demencia would somehow disappear as she did, Black Hat would storm all around, yelling and threatening the walls till he found himself down in the lab, and  _ then….  _

Dr. Flug quickly shook his head, and scrambled to his feet. It was probably too late now, but that didn’t mean he had to try. 

His entire body vibrated as he ran from the lab, slipping through a couple of secret passages to get to Demencia’s room, which was located on one of the higher floors. 

The electric pink of her door practically melted Dr. Flug’s eyes as he knocked on it before going ahead and stumbling in. It wasn’t like she could have heard his knocking, anyways. 

Demencia looked as if she hadn’t gone to bed at all, like himself. She was still dressed in her day clothes, her eyes bright and awake, as she stuck her pronged tongue out of her mouth. Her hands swept across the chords of the guitar. She somehow sounded both terrible and fantastic at the same time. 

Dr. Flug shook his head yet again to dislodge his thoughts on how that was even  _ possible  _ before they could form and damn him. 

“Demencia?! What are you doing?! S- Stop that?!” Dr. Flug tried his best to shout over the rift of her music, but it was as if he were screaming into a vacuum. His shaky, timid voice just couldn’t quite travel. 

Dr. Flug shook his head, jumping from foot to foot.  _ Surely  _ Black Hat was being woken as he thought!  _ Surely  _ he would storm down here any second now!  _ Surely  _ as soon as Black Hat saw him, Dr. Flug would be thrown into the next century! No, millinium! 

Gathering up the fear coagulating inside him, Dr. Flug shouted, “Demencia! Stop!” 

Somehow, his words got through, and Demencia’s wild eyes snapped open. Her hands played a few more chords, then stilled. 

Dr. Flug’s shout bounced all around the room

“Oh, what?” she bit out. 

“You’re making way too much noise! It’s the middle of the  _ night!  _ Why are you playing your guitar right now?!” Dr. Flug continued to shout, throwing his hands into the air. 

Demencia, at first, rolled her eyes as Dr. Flug spoke. But then, a sudden wave of terror distorted her face, and she took several steps back. 

Dr. Flug didn’t notice, too caught up in the way his own voice echoed in the shadow of silence. 

“You’re going to wake Black Hat and then-!” 

“DR. FLUG-!” 

A chilling, rumbling roar pierced Dr. Flug from behind, and every single drop of false bravery drained from him. His legs locked up, and his heart dropped into his stomach. 

Slowly, Dr. Flug turned around to face a scowling, baggy-eyed Black Hat. 

Dr. Flug didn’t even know Black Hat could  _ have  _ baggy eyes. 

Behind Dr. Flug, Demencia went “eep!” and slithered under her bed. 

“B- Black Hat! Sir! I- I was- I was just-!” 

“You were just WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!” 

Dr. Flug flinched. “Sir?! Sir, no! Wait! No, this- this is a misunderstanding it was Demencia who-!” Dr. Flug yelped, his trembling pleas breaking apart as Black Hat grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him forward. 

Black Hat’s furious eyes bore into Dr’ Flug’s own, and Dr. Flug couldn’t hold the look. He hunched his shoulders, his already sore body preparing for pain. “B- Black H- Hat!” Dr. Flug had no idea how he found his voice again. “Please-!”

“I am quite tired of hearing your voice, Dr. Flug,” Black Hat’s voice dropped from the roar he had before into a slick hiss. Before Dr. Flug could say anything else, Black Hat raked his claws across the bottom of Dr. Flug’s paper bag, where his mouth would be, if he had one. 

Though Dr. Flug didn’t have a mouth, let alone even a head, he found himself unable to speak, or even whimper. 

“Now, you go back down to your lab, and be  _ quiet!”  _ Black Hat hissed. “Here, I’ll even help you get there!” Unable to say anything, Dr. Flug was forced to be silent as he was thrown out the window. 

“And you’re going to be fixing this in the morning!” Black Hat yelled, pointing to the now broken window. He grinned that sharp, evil grin as Dr. Flug tumbled head over heels. 

Dr. Flug groaned as he slammed into the ground. 

Long after Black Hat left the window, and went back upstairs to go back to sleep, Dr. Flug finally crawled to his feet. 

He coughed weakly. No sound came out. 

Groaning without actually groaning, Dr. Flug’s entire body slumped with an ache as he slowly limped back up to Black Hat’s mansion. 

Dr. Flug wondered why he even bothered trying to Demencia in the first place. Next time, he’d just hide under his desk. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is in character? I was kinda aiming for a similar feeling to the show with this but I feel like I failed in that regard. I am not that creative, unfortunately, and I think it shows.   
> Anyways! Be gentle if you leave concrit please <3   
> If anyone is interested, I'd like to write more Villainous related things in the future, but I don't really have any ideas. If anyone DOES want me to write anything, feel free to comment it down below or leave a prompt in my inbox on tumblr (URL is mercurialsmile). I would prefer general stuff, but I suppose I could do ships as long as it's not NSFW or too... weird.   
> Anyways! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
